movafandomcom-20200213-history
Мова людства
Серед назв цієї мови - людська мова, human language, глобальна мова, глобальний суржик, global language, language of the world і т.д. Ця книга присвячена найбільш давній і найбільш важливій мові в історії людства - мові людства, загальнолюдській мові. Ця мова з'явилася одночасно з появою перших людей, це мова якою люди спілкуються, пишуть книги з найдавніших часів. Це мова глобального суспільства - суспільства земної кулі, суспільства, жителями якого є всі люди незалежно від їхньої мови, віри, культури, походження чи місця проживання. Є всі підстави вважати, що у перших людей не було поділу мови на частини (говірки, діалекти, язики), вони не обмежували себе раз і назавжди усталеною вимовою, способами мовоутвору (правилами граматики) чи способами побудови речень (правилами синтаксису). При спілкуванні, щоб порозумітися люди ймовірно просто намагалися "знайти спільну мову", тобто вживати ту вимову, слова і вирази, які були найбільш зрозумілі для співбесідника. З часом виникли проблеми, пов'язані з зростанням кількості людей на земній кулі, їх розселенням і виникненням віддалених одна від одної людських спільнот - сімей, родів і племен. В Святій Книзі це відображено як вавілонське змішання мов, наслідком якого стала поява на землі окремих племен, які відрізнялися в першу чергу саме мовою, з чим пов'язане старослов'янське слово для позначення племен - "язики". Відтоді багато часу минуло, події сивої давнини зникли з людської пам'яті і наслідком цього стало те, що більшість людей стали сприймати як належне наявність в світі великої кількості різних мов і різних людських спільнот - племен і народів. Більшість людей забули, що всі вони так чи інакше належать до однієї спільноти - людства або глобального суспільства і спілкуються однією мовою, хоч і у вигляді великої кількості різних говірок. Це стало причиною великої кількості непорозумінь між людьми, пов'язаних з намаганнями показати, що один варіант мови є більш давній (і отже правильніший) за інший і з намаганням нав'язати цей варіант іншим людським спільнотам. Також стали виникати питання пов'язані з появою нових мов як суржиків, тобто як сумішей вже існуючих мов. Саме з цим пов'язана ще одна назва загальнолюдської мови, яку постійно вживає автор в цій книзі - глобальний суржик, тобто суміш усіх можливих мов на яких говорять жителі земної кулі. Дійсно, оскільки загальнолюдська мова об'єднує всі можливі людські мови, то її можна розглядати як суміш цих мов, тобто як суржик на основі цих мов, глобальний суржик. Найважливіша проблема, яка виникає при вивченні глобального суржика пов'язана з його всеохопністю, тим, що конструкцій, які він дозволяє - нескіченна кількість. Тому логічним видається раз і назавжди наголосити, що в глобальному суржику мають право на існування будь-які мовні конструкції і після цього зосередитися на вивченні конструкцій вже відомих - діалектів глобального суржика, мов різних людських спільнот (народів) світу, чим ми надалі і займемось. Маємо надію, що дана книга сприятиме встановленню миру і розвитку сучасного глобального суспільства, що коли люди зрозуміють, що вони всі говорять на глобальному суржику, вони перестануть ображати один одного і придиратися до того, якою мовою говорять інші люди - "правильною" чи "неправильною". = Глобальний суржик = Вступ Одна з визначальних особливостей людей - наявність у них мови. Наявність мови тісно пов'язана з іншими особливостями людини - її здатністю думати, перетворювати свої думки на дійсність - тобто діяти осмислено, виконувати роботу і здатністю об'єднуватися у суспільство, тобто домовлятися і узгоджувати свої дії з іншими людьми. Таким чином говорити про появу людини можна лише одночасно з появою мови. Ще в стародавні часи це було виражено, як "спочатку було слово". Таким чином з появою людини з'явилася людська мова. Можливо, в найдавніші часи всі люди говорили однією мовою, тобто всі вживали одні й ті самі слова і вкладали в них одне й те саме значення. Але в наш час ми бачимо іншу ситуацію - людська мова поділена на велику кількість мов, кожною з яких розмовляє певна група людей. По великому рахунку можна твердити, що мова кожної людини має свої особливості, як у словах так і у значеннях, які цим словам надаються. Тому можна навіть говорити про мови окремих людей, які для зручності об'єднують в групи. Очевидно, що подібним чином всі мови можна об'єднати в одну групу, тобто розглядати мову кожної людини, як різновид однієї, загальнолюдської мови. В цій книзі досліджується загальнолюдська мова, для позначення якої використовується позначення глобальний суржик. Ця назва вибрана недаремно, щоб підкреслити по перше, що цією мовою розмовляють в усьому світі, вона є мовою глобального суспільства, а по друге, що до цієї мови можна віднести не лише мови, слова і їх значення, які нам відомі і якими користувалися люди до нинішнього часу, але й ті, які можна утворити з використанням існуючих слів, їх значень і правил словоутворення, які поширені в мовах, які входять до складу глобального суржика. Глобальний суржик це інша назва для загальнолюдської мови, мови, якою розмовляли, розмовляють і будуть розмовляти всі люди, які вміють розмовляти, в усі часи. Глобальний суржик це найбільш багата і стародавня мова з усіх мов, які коли-небудь існували. На глобальному суржику написана і існує найбільш багата в світі література. На глобальному суржику зараз розмовляють більш ніж 6 мільярдів людей по всьому глобальному суспільству. Тобто, як ви вже зрозуміли, глобальний суржик це та мова, яку бажано знати і яку ви вже знаєте, тільки ще не здогадуєтесь про це. Що таке глобальний суржик? Глобальний суржик - це інша назва загальнолюдської мови, мови на якій говорили, говорять і будуть говорити люди в усі часи. Всі відомі і невідомі вам мови, всі мови на яких коли-небудь спілкувалися, спілкуються або будуть спілкуватися люди є різновидами (діалектами, говірками - називайте як хочете) загальнолюдської мови, глобального суржика. Ви можете у своїй розмові користуватися будь-якими словами, будь-якими граматичними правилами, надавати словам будь-якого значення, записувати свої слова за допомогою будь-яких знаків (абеток, ієрогліфів), вимовляти так як вам подобається - все одно це буде глобальний суржик. Правила глобального суржика 1. Головне і єдине правило полягає у відсутності правил. Кожен може думати, говорити, писати і надавати певні значення словам так як йому зручно. Всі інші правила випливають з цього правила. 2. Кожний може використовувати цю мову у власних інтересах і так, як він вважає за потрібне - напр., одні як засіб спілкування і обміну думками з іншими людьми, а інші - навпаки, щоб зробити розмову незрозумілою для непосвячених. 3. Писемність - для запису цієї мови використовується будь-яка система письма, створена людством (див. пункт 1) 4. Фонетика - для вимови слів даної мови використовуються будь-які звуки, які може вимовити людина (див. пункт 1). 5. Лексика - лексика цієї мови включає лексику всіх мов світу, на яких коли-небудь розмовляло людство (див. пункт 1). 6. Семантика - кожне слово може мати багато значень. Як правило використовується те значення данного слова, до якого найбільш звикли співбесідники (див. пункт 1 і 2). 7. Граматика і морфологія - використовується все багатство граматичних конструкцій, які коли-небудь створені людством - префікси, суффікси, інфікси, способи словоутвору, прийменники, закінчення і т.д. (див пункт 1). 8. Синтаксис - використовується все багатство синтаксичних конструкцій, створене людиною (див. пункт 1). 9. Література - глобальный суржик має найбагатшу в світі літературу. Всі книги світу написані на глобальному суржику. Історія глобального суржика Мови народів світу з цієї точки зору - це просто складові цієї єдиної загальнолюдської мови. доречно тут згадати історію з Святих Книг про появу цих мов - коли люди пересварилися між собою під час побудови вавілонської вежі і відбувся поділ єдиної загальної мови на окремі мови, а людей на окремі племена - язики або етноси, в першу чергу саме за мовною ознакою. Те саме виходить і з точки зору сучасної історії - розвиток мови почався одночасно з появою людей на землі і коли людей стало дуже багато - вони розселилися далеко одні від одних, з'явилися поділи на свої-чужі і на своя мова - чужа мова. З'явилися язики (церковнослав., грецькою - етноси, латиною - gentes) або племена, утворені з окремих родин і родів. потім на основі племен виникли народи, утворилися держави і таким чином у світі з'явилося багато мов. На протязі всього існування людства ми спостерігаємо боротьбу між різними мовами, спрямовану на збереження старої мови, старих норм і традицій з одного боку і появу нових мовних норм і традицій. Говоримо на глобальному суржику Зверніть будь-ласка увагу, що всі подальші розділи данної книги написані на глобальному суржику. Говірки (діалекти) глобального суржика В щоденному житті люди, як правило, користуються мовою, наближеною до певного літературного діалекту глобального суржику - державною мовою країни проживання або спільноти, з якої людина походить. Недарма з глибокої давнини відомий поділ людства на язики (етноси) за мовною ознакою. Але слід завжди пам'ятати, що на відміну від глобального суржику, який буде існувати доки існуватиме людське суспільство, окремі його діалекти можуть виникати і зникати в історичному процесі, змішуватись, ставати мертвими мовами і знову оживати тощо. Розуміння цього є одною з засад терпимості і мирного співжиття у сучасному глобальному суспільстві. Також слід звернути увагу, що більшість людей в сучасному глобальному суспільстві користуються протягом життя 2-3 діалектами глобального суржику - рідною мовою, державною мовою і одною з мов міжнародного спілкування (напр. англійською, арабською, китайською, російською тощо). Нижче подані посилання на сторінки Вікіпедії, де можна знайти інфу по окремим діалектам глобального суржика: * Українська мова * Російська мова * Англійська мова * Арабська мова Вивчення глобального суржику При вивченні глобального суржику в першу чергу слід для себе осмислити ціль, з якою це робиться. Як правило людей цікавить той або інший діалект глобального суржику, напр. англійська мова. Жодна людина протягом всього свого життя не може повністю вивчити глобальний суржик, прочитати всю літературу написану на ньому, зустрітися з усіма фонетичними, граматичними тонкощами і способами запису глобального суржику, так само як і будь-якої іншої мови. Але зрозуміти і опанувати що це таке в загальних рисах, навчитися використовувати глобальний суржик для власних практичних потреб під силу кожній людині. При вивченні дуже допомагають підручники по різним говіркам глобальської, словники, оригінальні тексти. Вивчення глобального суржика складається з вивчення звуків, способів їх запису (різних абеток), способів слово і мовоутворення (граматики), вивчення слів і їх значень і закріплення отриманих знань на практиці. При цьому, співвідношення, якому з цих напрямків слід приділяти скільки уваги, вибирається в залежності від потреб того хто навчається, як правило по ходу навчального процесу. Запис глобального суржику Ієрогліфи Це найдавніший відомий спосіб запису думок - за допомогою малюнків і знаків. Розглянемо на прикладі китайських ієрогліфів. При записі думок ієрогліфами як правило ніщо не вказує на вимову слів (на відміну від звукової абетки). Тобто текст написаний ієрогліфами кожна людина може читати тою мовою, якою вона розмовляє, наприклад українською або англійською: * 人 - людина (man) * 你 - ти (you) (亻— варiант 人, вказує на сенс; 尔 вказує, що вимова подiбна на вимову слова 尔; сiно-японське 你 нi/джi, 尔 нi/джi; в китайськiй вимова змiнилася i тепер не однакова) * 是 - бути (to be) (日 — вказує на сенс; 正 — вказує, що вимова подiбна на вимову 正; порiвн. сiно-японське 正 шьо:, 是 сi) * 你人 - ти людина (you man) * 你是人 - ти є людина (you are man) Абетки Звуковий спосіб запису мови. Був придуманий значно пізніше, ймовірно на основі ієрогліфічного. Зараз в світі існує велика кількість різноманітних абеток. Серед тих, якими користується найбільша кількість людей у світі - різні види латинки, різні види кирилиці, арабська, єврейська, деванагарі (індійська) та ін. В даному підручнику ми розглянемо лише деякі з них. Більш детальну інфу можна знайти на сторінках Вікіпедії, або на сайті Омніглота: Записи звуків Звук Кирилиця Латинка Грецька Арабська в'язь Єврейська абетка Грузинська абетка Вірменська абетка Деванагарі а А а A a Α α Ά ά إأآا א ა б Б б B b Β β ٮ ב בּ ბ в В в V v W w Β β ﻭ‎ ـو‎ ـو‎ و ב ვ г Г г G g Ğ ğ Gh gh Γ γ غ‎ ﻍ‎ ـغ‎ ـغـ‎ غـ ה הּ გ д Д д D d Δ δ ד დ е Е е Э э E e A a Ä ä Ae ae Ε ε א ע ײ ე є Є є Е е Йе йе Je je Ie ie Ιε ιε იე ж Ж ж Zh zh J j Ζ ζ з З з Z z Ζ ζ и И и Y y I i Η η і І і И и I i Ι ι ї Ї ї Ji ji й Й й J j к К к K k Κ κ л Л л L l Λ λ м М м M m Μ μ н Н н N n Ν ν о О о O o Ο ο п П п P p Π π р Р р R r Ρ ρ с С с S s Σ σ т Т т T t Τ τ у У у U u Υ υ ф Ф ф F f Φ φ х Х х H h Kh kh Χ χ ц Ц ц C c ч Ч ч Ch ch ш Ш ш Sh sh щ Щ щ Shj shj ю Ю ю Ju ju я Я я Ja ja ь Ь ь j ' ъ Ъ ъ Мовотвір або грамматика Завданням кожної мови, те для чого її використовують люди є опис буття, передача інформації про дійсність. Саме цей важливий факт дає змогу пояснити мовотвір будь-якої мови. Під час опису буття, дійсності людина як правило виділяє в ньому певні сутності (речі) і зміни, процеси, дії, які в ньому відбуваються. Поділу на сутності і зміни відповідає поділ слів на два основі види або частини мови - ім'я сутності (іменник) і ім'я дії (дієслово). Дійсність являє собою єдине ціле, всі сутності і процеси в ній пов'язані між собою. Тому крім слів, які описують сутності і процеси, для опису дійсності стають важливими зв'язки між ними, які у процесі мовлення люди відображають одним з наступних способів: * поділом мови, мовного потоку, тексту на частини - окремі речення і групи слів. В устному мовленні як правило цей поділ відображається паузами і зміною інтонації, на письмі - розділовими знаками і порядком слів; Вікіпедія - чудова енциклопедія. Вона написана багатьма мовами світу. В цьому тексті можна виділити як окремі речення (Вікіпедія - чудова енциклопедія, Вона написана багатьма мовами світу) так і групи слів (чудова енциклопедія, вона написана, багатьма мовами світу, мовами світу). * порядком слів, тобто ставлять в певному порядку слова, які позначають зв'язки між сутностями, важливі для даної ситуації; Приклад: В різних мовах світу можна зустріти різний порядок слів у реченні: Підмет-Присудок (ми вчимося, we learn) або Присудок-Підмет (вчимося ми, studiamos). Означення-Іменник (чудова енциклопедія, wonderful encyclopedia) або Іменник-Означення (енциклопедія чудова, enciclopedia buena). Дієслово-Додаток (ми читаємо книгу, we read the book) або Додаток-Дієслово (ми книгу читаємо, biz kitap okuyoruz). Підмет-Додаток-Присудок (ми книгу читаємо, biz kitap okuyoruz), Підмет-Присудок-Додаток (ми читаємо книгу, we read the book), Додаток-Підмет-Присудок (книгу ми читаємо), Додаток-Присудок-Підмет (книгу ми читаємо, das Buch lesen wir), Присудок-Підмет-Додаток (читаємо ми книгу, نقرأ الكتب накрау л-кітаба), Присудок-Додаток-Підмет (читаємо книгу ми). Основна_частина_мови-Службова_частина_мови (сидять попереду, kitaplar arasında), Службова_частина_мови-Основна_частина_мови (в Вікіпедії, серед книжок). * вставкою додаткових слів (так званих службових частин мови - прийменників, сполучників), які виражають різні види зв'язків між сутностями і процесами; Звичайно, зв'язки між сутностями і процесами теж можна розглядати як самостійні сутності і отже їх позначення (службові частини мови) насправді можна розглядати як основні частини мови (напр. іменники). Це підтверджує як наявність у багатьох мовах слів, які мають ознаки як основної так і службової частини мови (напр. українське слово всередині), так і те, що більшість службових слів у давнину були повноправними словами (напр. арабське слово في (фі), яке відповідає українському прийменнику "в" в давнину позначало також вуста). * видозміну слів, різні форми слів, утворені за допомогою додавання до слова різноманітних приставок (передставок-префіксів і післяставок-суфіксів) або внутрішньої змін у слові (вставок-інфіксів); носити - розносити kitap (книга) - kitapta (в книзі) kitab (книга) - katib (писар) Оскільки базовою характеристикою буття є мінливість, рух, то це означає, що будь-яку сутність можна розглядати як певний процес, мету або результат цього процесу, а кожний процес - як сутність. Це чудово узгоджується з тим, що в багатьох мовах світу одне й те ж слово може бути і іменником і дієсловом, тобто позначати і сутність і процес і майже в усіх мовах від імені сутності можна утворити ім'я дії або навпаки. Також виділяють такі частини мови як прикметники (їх можна розглядати як імена сутностей утворені від інших імен сутностей, назв певних ознак - напр. "сильний" і "сила", "багатий" або "багач" і т.д.), займенники (імена, які дозволяють замінювати інші імена у процесі мови - я, ти, вона, він, ми, ви, вони, цей, той, інший, деякий), прислівники і дієприслівники (імена, які позначають обставини в яких знаходиться сутність або протікає дія - нагорі, позаду, швидко, весело і т.д.) та інші. Отже люди використовують мову, щоб описувати дійсність, буття, у складі якого вони живуть, тобто всі явища і процеси дійсності, які є для них важливими і з тих чи інших причин привертають їх увагу, а також зв'язки між ними. Таким чином, мова людини відображає те, як вона бачить дійсність, будова мови відображає будову дійсності. Саме тому, в будь-якій мові можна побачити окремі складові, кожна з яких передає зміст певного явища чи групи явищ дійсності. Це слова, групи слів і речення. Будова слова Слово - найменша самостійна одиниця мови, яка несе самостійний зміст. Під час мовлення вона передається неперервною послідовністю звуків, а на письмі - неперервною послідовністю букв (при вживанні абетки) або одним ієрогліфом (при вживанні ієрогліфічного письма). З окремих слів можна побудувати нові слова, групи слів і речення. Якщо слова утворені з декількох слів (кореневих слів, коренів слова) вони називаються складними словами, якщо ні - простими. В деяких мовах у складі слова крім кореня виділяють ще словотворчі приставки - префікси, суфікси і закінчення. Ймовірно ці приставки в давнину були звичайними словами, які могли вживатись, вимовлятись і писатись окремо від інших слів, але з часом втратили самостійне значення і зміст. Приклад. писати за -> за писати -> записати, удар яти -> ударяти -> ударяти себе -> ударяти ся -> ударятися Будова групи слів Група слів - це послідовність слів, які ідуть одне за одним. При вивченні говірок глобального суржика важливо пам'ятати, що досить часто на зміст, який передає група слів у реченні, впливає не лише значення окремих слів, але й порядок слів у групі. Слова в групах слів можуть вимовлятись як окремо так і поєднано з іншими словами (напр. явище ліазона у таких мовах, як французька чи арабська). Тому поділ між складним словом і групою слів часто може бути досить умовним і виражатись лише на письмі (складне слово можна розглядати як группу слів, які записуються разом, а группу слів - як складне слово, слова в якому пишуться окремо). Саме тому, при вивченні глобального суржика надалі будемо розглядати всі словотворчі приставки як окремі слова Будова речення Кожне речення є групою слів. У більшості речень як правило виділяють декілька груп слів, кожна з яких описує дію, сутності задіяні у дії, обставини дії і т.д. У багатьох мовах, особливо тих, де словотворчі приставки відсутні або маловживані, важливе значення має порядок слів у группі і реченні, оскільки саме завдяки йому вдається розрізняти слова, які описують дії, предмети і їх ознаки. Слова, окремі группи слів у реченні і речення у більшості мов відділяються паузами як у мовному потоці так і на письмі. Післямова Отже вивчення глобального суржику складається з вивчення звуків і вимови слів (фонетики), вивчення запису слів (письма, абетки) і вивчення мовотвору (грамматики) - способів вживання і утворення слів для опису дійсності, сутностей і процесів, які в ній існують, а також зв'язків між ними. У мові кожної людини чи групи людей (племені, язика, народу, профессійної групи) як правило існують свої особливості вимови, запису слів і мовотвору, знання яких дозволяє спілкуватись з даною людиною чи людьми, які належать до даної групи. Звичайно з часом мова людей змінюється - вони можуть переходити з однієї групи до іншої, утворювати нові групи, вивчати і створювати нові способи вимови, запису і мовотвору, які часто засновані на тих способах вимови, запису мови і мовотвору, які існували раніше. Таким чином люди можуть зберігати, запозичувати чи створювати певні звуки і способи вимови, нові букви і абетки, нові слова, мовні конструкції і правила мовотвору. Саме тому, розділяючи людську мову, глобальний суржик на окремі мови слід завжди пам'ятати, що поділ цей відносний і його призначення - полегшити вивчення глобального суржику і поділ людей на окремі групи за мовною ознакою. Насправді кожна людина, кожний житель нашого глобального суспільства під час свого життя може користуватись усіми способами вимови і запису мови, усіма словами і способами мовотвору, яке були створені людством, глобальним суспільством на протязі всієї його історії. Вивчення глобального суржику, так само як і вивчення будь-якої іншої мови - це безкінечний процес, який триває все життя. Він дозволяє налагоджувати стосунки з новими людьми, отримувати нові знання і розширювати свій світогляд. В цьому процесі можуть допомогти як вже існуючі книги і знання про різні мови світу, так і власна уява. Глобальний суржик - мова глобального суспільства